1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-chemical device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional electro-chemical devices have been made by sealing a battery element such as a lithium-ion secondary battery (LIE) or electric double-layer capacitor (EDLC) into a package made of aluminum. That is, a battery element is arranged within a package made of an aluminum laminate, an electrolytic solution is introduced into the package when necessary, and peripheries of the package are sealed.
Anode and cathode leads extend from the battery element through a gap in a seal part of the package to the outside. Resin layers are disposed on the inside of the aluminum laminate and allow sealing when the seal part is subjected to thermocompression bonding. Some studies have been conducted concerning the structure between the seal part and the leads. Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-86153) provides the lead with a plurality of holes in the seal part, thereby increasing the bonding area in this part. Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-86152) narrows the width of the lead in the seal part, thereby increasing the bonding area in this part.